starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Corporate Sector Authority
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = | grondslag = | grondwet = Corporate Sector Charter | staatshoofd = ExO | regeringshoofd = ExO | legerleiding = | uitvoerende = | wetgevende = Executive Directorship Board | rechterlijke = | hoofdstad = Etti IV | taal = Basic | munt = Authority Cash Voucher Crystalline Vertex | religie = | feestdag = | oprichting = 490 BBY | uiteenvalling = | reorganisatie = 19 BBY | heroprichting = | voorganger = | opvolger = }} 250px|thumb|Poster van de CSA 250px|thumb|Espo Troopers De Corporate Sector Authority (CSA) was de onafhankelijke autoriteit die zowel wetgevende en rechterlijke macht had in de Corporate Sector. Geschiedenis De CSA bestond al ten tijde van de oprichting in 490 BBY van de Corporate Sector maar werd in de gaten gehouden door de Galactic Republic. Rond 27 BBY probeerde de CSA om de Hutts van Ando Prime te verdrijven en om financiële controle over de planeet te verkrijgen. Dit mislukte echter en een agent genaamd Kaeline Ungasan werd gestuurd om met de Desilijic Kajidic af te rekenen om de controle over het Podracen te verkrijgen. Ungasan misbruikte zijn positie om een illegale mijn te ontginnen en deze plannen werden ontdekt door de CSA die hem uit de weg ruimde. In de laatste jaren van de Republic begon een groep, genaamd de Galactic Corporate Policy League om te lobbyen bij Palpatine om de Systems in de Corporate Sector te belonen voor hun steun. De meeste systemen waren immers trouw aan de CIS tijdens de Clone Wars. De moderne CSA was een geesteskind van Baron Orman Tagge dat werd gepresenteerd na de val van de Galactic Republic aan Emperor Palpatine in de Corporate Sector Charter waarin hen de Corporate Sector als onafhankelijk gebied werd aangeboden. Tagge stelde voor dat 30.000 Systems die nergens waren aangesloten, zouden worden ondergebracht in de Corporate Sector. Zijn plan om de Corporate Sector Authority te installeren als enige bestuurlijke macht in de regio kreeg stilaan vorm. De CSA kreeg de overblijvende Droids van de CIS die waren stilgevallen na de Battle of Murkhana en vele bezittingen van de Corporate Alliance verdwenen ook richting Corporate Sector. Toch liep niet alles van een leien dakje want één van de weinige intelligente species in de omgeving van de Corporate Sector zorgde voor onrust. De Trianii en de CSA konden uiteindelijk een overeenkomst sluiten, drie jaar na de start van het conflict. De CSA moest de orde handhaven, de fabrikanten en fabrieken doen draaien, nieuwe producten ontwikkelen en deze goederen promoten en verkopen in de Corporate Sector zonder bemoeienissen van buitenaf. De opbrengsten van de Corporate Sector werden verdeeld onder de bedrijven die in de sector investeerden. De CSA zou ook grondstoffen en producten aan sterk gereduceerde prijzen verkopen aan de investeerders. Het voordeel voor het Empire was dat alle belastingen die werden geïnd in de Corporate Sector als één geheel naar het Empire zouden vloeien, in plaats van hen te verdelen onder elke Sector in de regio. Tagge nodigde alle investeerders uit op Aargau om zijn plan uit te leggen en de Charter op te stellen. Die bevatte volgende elementen: *De CS werd een onafhankelijk gebied, autonoom van het Empire. *Een vrijemarkteconomie moest worden gevrijwaard. *Geen supervisie over reclame en media in de CS. *Geen onderhandelingen met intelligente species waren nodig. *Geen belastingen op producten die in- en of uitgevoerd werden. *3% van alle inkomsten van de CS zou naar het Empire vloeien. *9% van al het materiaal en 20% van alle zeldzame stoffen zouden ten voordele van het Empire worden verhandeld. Talloze bedrijven en investeerders in de Corporate Sector kregen de kans om in de CSA te investeren en navenant hun investeringen konden ze genieten van de winsten die in de Corporate Sector werden geboekt. De CSA fungeerde dan wel onafhankelijk van het Empire, daarom werd er niet een minder streng regime gevoerd ondanks het feit dat de regio een toevluchtsoord werd tijdens het Empire. Organisatie Het bestuur van de CSA werd geregeld door het Executive Directorship Board, voorgezeten en geleid door de ExO. In deze raad zetelden 55 personen waaronder vertegenwoordigers van de Voting Sponsors van de CSA. Andere belangrijke politieke en bestuurlijke figuren waren de Prex (President), Viceprex, Auditor-General en de Imperial Advisor die als vertegenwoordiger van het Empire aanwezig was. De Corporate Sector was dan wel onafhankelijk, een groot deel van het werk en de productie vloeide naar het Empire en hun oorlogsmachine. Toch produceerde Galactic Electronics een magnetische Pulse Warhead voor de Rebel Alliance tijdens de Galactic Civil War. De Imperial-class Star Destroyer Glory kwam tussenbeide en nam de fabrieken van Galactic Electronics in beslag. In de Corporate Sector draaide alles rond economie. De limietloze productiemogelijkheden op de planeten zorgden ervoor dat de burgers werden ingeschakeld om ervoor te zorgen dat de productie zo snel mogelijk draaide. Het burgerschap kon men kopen maar eigenlijk hadden de burgers weinig te zeggen. De werkomstandigheden waren vaak slecht en gevaarlijk. Het vormen van een vakbond werd beschouwd als een samenzwering. Orde De orde werd gehandhaafd door het Security Division. De Security Police, beter bekend als Espos, zorgden voor een zeer harde aanpak van elke dissident. Strike Authority Legal Codes werden opgevolgd en de beruchte staatsgevangenis Stars' End, waar iedereen verbleef die de CSA ietwat in de weg legde, was berucht omdat niemand er ooit uit terugkeerde. Om de ruimte te patrouilleren, kocht de CSA Victory-class Star Destroyers van het Empire over maar ook oudere schepen zoals Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers werden gebruikt. Planeten & Sponsors Zie Corporate Sector Bron *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo's Revenge *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *CSA in de Databank category:Corporate Sector category:CSA Categorie:Overheden